Death Mission
by Ryuki Ayanami
Summary: Shikamaru dan Temari mendapat sebuah misi dari hokage. Saat ditengah perjalanan, musuh menghadang mereka. Lalu, Shikamaru terluka parah karena terkena serangan musuh. Apa yang akan Temari lakukan? RnR!


**Hallo semuanya! Ini memang fict pertama saya, tapi sudah saya edit karena banyak yang bilang kalo kependekan.**

**Jadi, word-nya saya tambah, walaupun hanya sedikit. Enjoy ya!**

* * *

**Death Mission  
**

**Summary : Shikamaru dan Temari mendapat sebuah misi dari hokage. Saat ditengah perjalanan, musuh menghadang mereka. Lalu, Shikamaru terluka parah karena terkena serangan musuh. Apa yang akan Temari lakukan! RnR!**

**Disclaimer : Yang pasti Naruto bukan punya saya. Tapi punyanya Kishimoto-sensei  
**

* * *

Normal POV

Shikamaru dan Temari sedang berdiri di hadapan Hokage ke-5. Hokage akan memberi mereka sebuah misi yang sangat penting.

"Kalian harus mengantar sebuah surat rahasia kepada Raikage," kata Hokage dengan tampang serius.

Temari mengangguk, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menguap bosan.

"Kapan kami akan berangkat kesan?" tanya Temari.

"Kalian akan berangkat besok," jawab Hokage.

"Tapi kenapa aku harus berpasangan dengan dia?" tanya Shikamaru sambil melirik 'dia'.

Temari tersenyum sinis.

"Konoha dan Suna dengan bekerja sama dengan Kumogakure. Jadi, harus ada perwakilan dari Konoha dan Suna. Anggap saja kau utusan dari Konoha dan Temari utusan dari Suna,"

Shikamaru memutar matanya. "Baiklah,"

* * *

_Keesokan harinya._

_At Konoha's Gateway  
_

'Jika saja Hokage tidak memberiku misi yang merepotkan ini, aku bisa tidur atau memandang awan.' kata Shikamaru dalam hatinya.

'Sudah begitu, aku ditugasi bersama cewek yang merepotkan ini!' Shikamaru melirik cewek yang berada disebelahnya.

Ya, dia adalah Temari. Shinobi wanita asal Sunagakure yang menurut Shikamaru adalah cewek merepotkan, cerewet, dan sok mengatur. Tapi entah kenapa Shikamaru selalu merasa nyaman didekat Temari.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat Rambut Nanas?" Temari bertanya pada Shikamaru yang dari tadi memandanginya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Kau ini. Dari tadi kau hanya menguap saja." Temari memulai ceramahnya. Shikamaru hanya memandangi Temari sambil mendengus kesal.

* * *

Mereka memulai perjalanan menuju Kumogakure. Jarak dari Konoha ke Kumogakure cukup jauh. Setidaknya, memakan waktu sekitar empat hari atau lima hari.

Hari mulai gelap. Tapi, Shikamaru dan Temari masih terus bergerak.

Tiba-tiba saat mereka sedang berada di tengah jalan, dua orang ninja Bunyi menghadang mereka.

Satu orang berbadan besar dan membawa sebuah pedang raksasa, sedangkan yang lainnya kurus dan tinggi.

"Hei kalian! Serahkan surat rahasia yang kalian bawa!" kata seorang ninja berbadan besar.

Shikamaru hanya mendengus. "Bagaimana kalau kami tidak mau?"

Ninja berbadan besar itu hanya tersenyum licik.

"Itu artinya kalian tidak akan bisa melihat dunia lagi karena kalian akan ku bunuh!" Ninja itu hendak menyerang, tapi dihentikan oleh temannya.

"Tunggu Goto! Jangan membunuhnya dulu. Aku ingin bermain-main dengan mereka sebelum membunuh mereka." Kata temannya itu.

"Baiklah Hidatsu. Aku mengerti."

Ninja bernama Goto itu menyerang Shikamaru dengan kecepatan tinggi. Shikamaru menghindari serangan tersebut. Lalu, temannya yang bernama Hidatsu menyerang Temari. Temari mengibaskan kipasnya.

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" Hidatsu terpental. Tapi ia bangkit kembali.

Setelah sudah lama bertarung, Shikamaru dan Temari kelelahan. Tapi, musuh mereka sangatlah kuat. Temari ngos-ngosan setelah serangan yang ia keluarkan, gagal mengenai Hidatsu.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah kelelahan. Baiklah, permainan berakhir. Pertama, kau dulu yang mati Perempuan Sialan!" Hidatsu melancarkan serangan pedangnya kea rah Temari yang kelelahan. Temari hanya menatap kematian yang menghampirinya tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, Shikamaru dating menghadang Hidatsu. Jrass! Pedang Hidatsu menancap di dada Shikamaru. Darah memancar dari lukanya. Tidak lama kemudian, Shikamaru ambruk. Temari hanya menatap Shikamaru yang terluka. Lalu ia menangis. Kemudian, ia menatap marah Hidatsu yang sudah melukai Shikamaru. Ia bangkit dengan kekuatan terakhirnya.

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" Jurus itu mengenai Hidatsu. Ia terlempar ke udara, lalu jatuh dengan luka yang sangat parah. Temannya, Goto yang melihat Hidatsu mati, kabur entah kemana. Sepertinya ia takut.

Kemudian, Temari menghampiri Shikamaru yang terluka.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sudah melukaimu." Temari menangis.

"Jangan menangis… Kau terlihat…jelek kalau menangis." Temari membuka matanya.

Dilihatnya Shikamaru yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Shikamaru… Uh! Maafkan aku." Ia memeluk Shikamaru.

"Iya… Tak apa-apa."

Tiba-tiba, pasukan ninja dari desa Kumogakure datang. Mereka menyelamatkan Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya salah seorang ninja.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Tetapi Shikamaru terluka parah."

"Kami akan segera merawatnya."

* * *

Di rumah sakit Konohagakure

Setelah peristiwa penyerangan itu, Shikamaru dan Temari dipulangkan ke Konoha. Misi sudah selesai, karena Temari sudah menyerahkan surat rahasia Konoha kepada Raikage.

Shikamaru berdiri di dekat jendela kamar rumah sakit. Lukanya sudah diobati. Tapi, ia belum sembuh benar. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Ya, masuk. Pintunya tidak dikunci."

Masuklah seorang gadis berkuncir empat dengan membawa sebuah keranjang yang berisi buah-buahan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Temari?

"Hai Shikamaru. Kau sudah sembuh?" Temari bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Belum sepenuhnya." Jawab Shikamaru.

Temari menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?" tanyanya. Shikamaru hanya memandanginya.

Lalu ia menghela napas.

"Karena aku tidak mau kehilanganmu."

Mendengar jawaban Shikamaru, Temari blushing.

"Temari…" Shikamaru mengenggam lembut tangan Temari. "Ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Temari merasakan kalau jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat.

"Sebenarnya…aku…" Kemudian Shikamaru berbisik. "Aishiteru."

Temari yang mendengarnya merasa jantungnnya akan copot. Ia tidak percaya, cowok semalas Shikamaru akan menembaknya.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh?" Tanya Temari.

"Apa wajahku terlihat bermain-main?" Shikamaru bertanya balik.

Temari menggeleng.

Kemudian Shikamaru mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Temari. Temari hanya menutup matanya untuk merasakan sentuhan hangat Shikamaru. Setelah beberapa lama, mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Aishiteru too." Kata Temari pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum. Kemudian Temari menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Shikamaru.

"Sungguh senja yang indah." Temari hanya mengangguk.

"Maaf ya. Karena aku menembakmu di rumah sakit, bukannya di tempat yang romantis." Kata Shikamaru. "Tak apa-apa kok. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya."

Kedua pasangan tersebut menatap senja. Mereka berharap dapat bersama untuk selamanya.

THE END –

**Lho kok jelek!**

**Aduh, maafkan Sarah-chan ya! Maaf karena adegan kissing nya kurang hot *ditampleng*  
**

**Maklum, saya ini author baru dan fict ini merupakan fict pertama buatan saya.**

**Tolong REVIEW ya…. ^^**


End file.
